prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aida Mana
Aida Mana is the main Cure in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. Her Cure form is . Personality Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at all sports and excellent at her studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka and Alice, and sometimes abuses the former, who is the council's secretary. History One day, when Mana was visiting the Clover Tower during her school's orientation program, an enemy who called themselves "Selfish" appeared suddenly, and tried to manipulate her inner heart. To fight the enemy, she borrowed power from a magical fairy named Sharuru to transform into Pretty Cure. Relationships Hishikawa Rikka - Rikka is one of Mana's childhood friends. Yotsuba Alice - Alice is another childhood friend of Mana. Cure Heart "Pervading love! Cure Heart!!" "みなぎる愛！キュアハート！！" "Minagiru ai! Kyua Haato!!" Attacks Cure Heart's main attack is My Sweet Heart, with the incantation . Appearance Mana has short, magenta hair, with curls that stick out at the back and a small ponytail at the top. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, rose red skirt, light violet knee socks and white & rose red colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blond, with two little ponytails on her head, curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind her head, similiar to Blossom and Peach . She has white and pink colored accessories in her hair, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them, similiar to Peach and Happy . She has pink, white and little light blue colored dress with magenta heart on her chest and rose red colored Ribbon in her pelvis, similiar to Berry and Melody . Etymology Aida (相田) - Ai (相) means "togetherness", while da (田) means "field". Mana (マナ) - Mana most probably refers to the "manna" or magic power that constitutes MP (mana power) in video games. Other words with the same reading (Mana) but different kanji include 末那 (mental consciousness) and 真名 (true name). Trivia *Cure Heart is the first Cure to have her hair color changed drastically from magenta to blonde. Thus making her the second lead Cure drastically change of hair color and length after Hojo Hibiki; and the fourth Cure overall drastically change of hair color and length after Higashi Setsuna, Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade. *Cure Heart is the second lead Cure to have blonde hair, after Cure Peach from Fresh Pretty Cure!. *Mana's hairstyle resembles Yumehara Nozomi's from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. **She is also the second lead character who does not have her surname as "H" or "M", preceded again by Nozomi. *Mana is the fourth lead Cure who is excellent at sports after Misumi Nagisa, Hyuuga Saki and Hojo Hibiki. *Mana is the second lead Cure who is excellent in academics, the first being Hanasaki Tsubomi. *She is also the first lead Cure to be excellent in both academics and sports. *Mana is the first and only lead Cure being the student council president so far, also the fourth Cure overall who became a student council leader after Minazuki Karen, Myoudouin Itsuki and Aoki Reika. *A part of Cure Heart's hairstyle is similar to that of bunny ears, seeing how her transformation partner, Sharuru, is a rabbit-like fairy mascot. Gallery Official Gallery Dokidokiprofile4.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) heart.profasahi.png|Cure Heart Official Profile (TV Asahi) 15498_464501546919992_730756235_n.jpg|Mana in her school uniform. Hearttop.jpg|Official Header Stance Screenshots 603103 467831963253617 1711890167 n.jpg|Aida Mana 397660 609602972386700 2064114899 n.jpg|Cure Heart 388224 609600349053629 734437248 n.jpg|The Doki Doki! Pretty Cures! Previews 407658 458112314227082 2109981672 n.jpg|Heart Concept Art Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure